


Casino Monarchy (take 2) & A Gift From Q

by storm_of_sharp_things



Series: The Quest for Q [6]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Inception Fusion, Community: MI6 Cafe | mi6_cafe, Crack, M/M, MI6 Cafe Choose Your Own Adventure April, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24180328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storm_of_sharp_things/pseuds/storm_of_sharp_things
Summary: MI6 Cafe Choose Your Own Adventure April!The quest continues...We briefly return to#12 - Casino Monarchyand then pause at#15 - A Gift From Q: Send an (anonymous) message to someone in the fandom/on Tumblr you don’t regularly speak with wishing them nice thingsEve makes mysterious plans with the Zombie Burlesque troupe and then our three adventurers head south...
Relationships: James Bond/Q/Alec Trevelyan
Series: The Quest for Q [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690834
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Casino Monarchy (take 2) & A Gift From Q

**Casino Monarchy (take 2)**

“Trevelyan, hand me that map, please.” Moneypenny held out her hand and Alec sighed, pulling the rolled map out of the case.

“We’re on a mission, you should just call me Alec,” he wheedled, waggling the map just out of reach.

“You may not want her to,” James warned. “The way she curls her lip when she pronounces my given name is quite worrisome.”

Moneypenny ignored him and regarded Alec with a faint smile, still holding her hand out.

Alec sighed again and placed the map across her palm. “These _are_ rather informal circumstances,” he grumbled.

She quirked her mouth, pulling map away. “Quite right...Alec.” She drawled his name and laughed when he winced.

He turned to James. “How does she say that so mockingly?”

James smiled at her in the rearview mirror and she winked back before unrolling the map.

“We might have a problem,” she announced after a while. “Objective 13 calls for a character death. I’m not volunteering.”

“I thought we’d be presented with another story or something,” Alec said, peering at the map.

“You mean you assumed that.” Moneypenny frowned. “But we don’t really have much control over the objectives, do we? Nobody had to write anything in Vegas-by-the-sea. We had an adventure and left town.”

James considered that, peering ahead through the cracked and bullethole-ridden windshield. “We don’t really have any way to tell, do we? It’s all at the whim of your ‘greater power.’”

“Probably best not to consider that too deeply.” Alec gave an uncomfortable glance around.

Moneypenny leaned forward with a grin. “Well, I’ve a suggestion...”

“The zombie burlesque show again?” James demanded as they pulled up behind the theatre and parked. “I’m beginning to question how you spent your time here before we arrived.”

“It’s perfect!” Alec cackled. “We’ll take a sacrificial zombie along on a road trip!”

“They’re not really zombies,” James said with a glare. “...are they? How will we feed it?”

Eve smirked. “Well, Johnny _does_ like his steaks rare...”

“Johnny?” Alec crossed his arms. “I thought we’d take one of the girls.”

“And why did you think that, 006?”

“Bloody hell, she’s gone back to your number,” James muttered. “Better fix it, Alec.”

“What did I do?” He was grinning through his thin veneer of innocence, though, and James just rolled his eyes.

Inside, Alec downed a few more radioactive-green Jello shots while Eve talked intently with the long-haired male zombie who’d tossed them the car keys. He beamed at her and nodded with an enthusiasm that James found frankly worrisome.

“You got it, Eve! We’d be _glad_ to help out,” he said cheerfully, all gleaming white teeth in a green face. “We’ll see you then.”

She gave him a hug and gestured James and Alec back out to the parking lot.

“Wait, we’re not taking a zombie with us?” Alec asked, then frowned at the battered SUV. It promptly repaired itself to a like-new condition and the paint color shifted to a steel blue that matched his eyes.

Eve applauded. “You really _are_ good at dreamsharing, Trevelyan. Shall we head out of town and ride south before the mob realizes we’re here?”

“But we’re not taking a zombie,” Alec pouted.

“Did you really want to feed a zombie through several different adventures?”

James glanced at her. “But they’re not really zombies...are they?”

Eve grinned. “Be awfully inconvenient to find out if they were while we’re traveling. Shall we go?”

**A Gift From Q**

After traveling south for a dreamily uncertain distance, they came to a crossroads next to a mighty river. A beautifully arched bridge offered access to the other side but was closed off by a tall pair of gates that looked decorative until closer inspection revealed the delicate filigree to be composed of wrist-thick iron rods.

James scowled at it. “No breaking through that with the vehicle.”

Alec stepped up to cautiously lay a hand on one gate and Eve gasped. “Part of it lit up!” she said, indicating a portion above their heads.

Hidden among the iron curlicues were letters, visible when they glowed as if heated.

**RTFM** , it said in an elaborate script.

James burst out laughing. “That’s Q, definitely.”

Alec grinned up at the letters. “Our Quartermaster wants us to read the fucking manual then?”

Eve was snickering as she pulled the map open. “Objective #15 says ‘Send an (anonymous) message to someone in the fandom/on Tumblr you don’t regularly speak with wishing them nice things.’ Right. Simple enough.” She pulled out her phone and tapped for a few minutes before putting it away and staring expectantly at the huge gates.

With a shuddering snap, they swung open, leaving the roadway to the other side clear.

“On to the mountains then.” James ushered the others back into the SUV and continued driving south toward the distant range that rose ahead of them.


End file.
